Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture devices and defective pixel detection and correction methods for image sensor array, particularly for reducing the number of line buffers.
Description of the Related Art
An image sensor array, e.g. an array of CMOS cells, may contain defective pixels like dark-spot defective pixels and bright-spot defective pixels.
The correct detection and proper compensation for defective pixels in an image sensor array is an important issue.